Earl McGraw
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film charactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Sheriff Earl McGraw | franchise = From Dusk Till Dawn | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Texas | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1996 Film continuity. This database assumes that the events of the first film take place in the same year in which it was released. 2014 TV series continuity. This database assumes that the events of the TV series take place in the same year in which it was first broadcast. | 1st appearance = From Dusk Till Dawn | final appearance = | actor = Michael Parks Film series only. Don Johnson Television series only. }} Earl McCraw is a fictional sheriff and a minor character featured in the From Dusk Till Dawn film franchise. He appeared in the original 1996 feature film where he was played by actor Michael Parks. The character was re-imagined for the From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series television show, where he was portrayed by actor Don Johnson. Biography Earl McGraw was a middle-aged man who worked as a county sheriff in the U.S. state of Texas. On one afternoon, he pulled into Benny's World of Liquor so he could avail himself of their restroom. He spoke briefly with proprietor Pete Bottoms, complaining about the new cook working over at Nadine's, citing that they shouldn't let a "retard" work with people's food. He then excused himself. What Earl didn't know was that two bank robbers from Abilene, Richard and Seth Gecko, had been hiding in the store and had warned Pete about saying anything that might tip off the sheriff. When Earl McGraw emerged, Richie shot him through the chest and killed him. TV series Earl McGraw was a middle-aged man who worked as a county sheriff in the U.S. state of Texas. He was a long time friend and mentor to Texas ranger Frederico "Freddie" Gonzalez. The two were driving together one afternoon and pulled up to Benny's World of Liquor so he could avail himself of their restroom. Freddie had been asking Earl to come to this baby daughter's baptism, but Earl waffled on the matter, saying that he didn't believe in that "voodoo shit". He also advised Freddie on spending as much time with his family as he possibly could, lamenting the fact that he had very few "good days" left to spend time with his own daughter. Earl could not have predicted just how short life was about to get for him. He went into the store and spoke with proprietor Pete Bottoms. The two engaged in small talk and Earl complained about the staff at a nearby diner. He also remarked about how Benny's was the only place for miles around with a serviceable bathroom. He purchased a bottle of whiskey then excused himself while Pete printed out his receipt. What Earl didn't know was that two bank robbers from Abilene, Richard and Seth Gecko, had been hiding in the store and had warned Pete about saying anything that might tip off the sheriff. When Earl McGraw emerged, Richie shot him through the chest. Earl fell to the floor and things were looking grim. Freddie, who had been waiting outside, was alerted to the shots and took cover. A firefight broke out, but Freddie surrendered so that he could come inside and address Earl's wounds. As he lay dying, he made Freddie promise that he would hunt down and kill the Geckos no matter what. Pete Bottoms, who had also been shot during the conflict, managed to pull a revolver out of a safe from behind the register. He tossed it over the counter and Earl caught it. He managed to pull himself up just long enough to shoot Richard Gecko through the hand. Richard finished him off with several shots to the chest. Notes & Trivia * See also References ---- Category:Characters who are shot to death Category:1996 character deaths Category:2014 character deaths Category:Characters with biographies